Broken Angels
by KelvinWang
Summary: 一场车祸与凶杀不仅让希卡普失去了他的母亲，也让他落下了终身残疾。天翻地覆的生活下他一度选择过自暴自弃，但机缘巧合下邂逅的盲姑娘亚丝翠，却仿佛在他暗无天日的世界里加了一缕阳光。一个左腿残缺，一个双目失明，两个折翼天使一边互相扶持着面对生活的坎坷，一边还要提防着潜伏的阴谋。Hiccstrid，HE结局。
1. 第一章

"开门，希卡普。"重重的敲门声又一次传来，在他那原本就有些烦躁的心里显得更加刺耳而不可容忍。

"我说了！我不去！"他扭头冲着紧闭的房门吼道。声音大到吓得正蜷卧在他双腿上的那只黑猫一跃从他身上跳开，落到了旁边的床上。"喵！"那猫瞪大了绿莹莹的眼睛冲着他不满地叫了一声。

"抱歉，伙计。。。"他冲着自己的猫低声咕哝了一句，同时心里不由得一阵内疚。他本不该对他的父亲如此粗暴，尤其是现在这个境地。。。但是他总是喜欢插手自己的生活，这每每让脾气原本宽和的他也有事难以忍受。

"希卡普。。。"门外的粗嗓门的声音缓和了下来，换了一副劝诱的口吻，但是他还是能够听出里面强压着的怒火。"戈博已经到了楼下了，你不能说不去就不去。。。"

"我本来就没说过我要去，"他冷冷地顶了一句，"是你把他叫来的，又不是我。"

卧室门外站着的中年汉子听见这么冷冰冰的闭门羹，不禁攥紧了他那硕大的拳头，那两簇已经微微染霜的浓眉紧皱在一起。一时间他作势要用他那铁锤般的拳头砸开房门和里面倔强的儿子好好理论一番，但是最终还是把怒火压了下去，有些颓然把手扶在了门框上，深深叹了口气。

他听见过道里传来的重重的脚步声。一个五十岁年纪，秃着脑袋，留着两撇长长的黄色胡子的壮汉一瘸一拐地向他走来。他瞥了一眼站在门外的父亲和紧闭的房门。"所以。。。他还是不愿意出来？"他显然是想压低声音，但是他那沙哑的破锣嗓子还是有些刺耳。

见对方有点无可奈何地耸了耸肩，他上前一步拍了拍他的肩膀。"让我来跟他好好聊聊。有些事情。。。有些事情是只能他和我这样的人才能理解的。。。"他指了指自己空荡荡的左臂衣袖。"何况你也该上班去了，老史图依克，这些日子局里忙成这样是离不开你的。"

名叫史图依克的男人，点了点头，右手习惯性地捻了捻自己那垂到胸口的浓密红色络腮胡子。"好吧，这孩子也是。。。还得麻烦你了，戈博。"他低声咕哝了一句，像兄弟一样亲热地拍了拍来人的粗壮胳膊，便转身离开了门口。

等听见史图依克"砰"地一声关上大门之后，戈博才轻轻咳嗽了一声，敲了敲房门，"希卡普，是我，你的老朋友戈博。"他叫道，"你父亲已经上班去了，把门开开我们好好聊聊。"

屋里的青年叹了口气，没有做声，直到听到窗外汽车发动引擎渐渐远去的声音，这才确信他的父亲已经离去。他有些笨拙地摇动着自己做着的轮椅转向了房门口，拔出了插在门口的钥匙。

戈博等他轮椅从门口摇开才推开房门走了进来并随手关上了门。他环顾了一眼凌乱不堪的房间，地板上随意丢着各种乱七八糟的东西，有些破碎的小玩意看上去像是在盛怒中砸坏的。和这房间一样令人扫兴的是正中央轮椅上坐着的那个高挑细瘦的青年。他那满头乱蓬蓬的红褐色头发像鸟窝一样乱竖着，上唇和下巴上渐渐长出的胡子茬一看就是有个把星期没有刮过了。苍白的脸颊上缀着淡淡的雀斑，上面嵌着的一双翡翠色的眸子有些失神地瞅着戈博。他上身穿着的那件脏兮兮的旧T恤早该浆洗了，下身的牛仔裤已经褪色，一只破旧的灰色运动鞋套在右脚上，而左腿的裤管却是空荡荡的。

戈博靠在门上，眼睛盯着他那空空的裤管。"还疼么？"他问道。

名叫希卡普的男子叹了口气，"不疼了，但是有时候。。。有时候有些发痒，还有一种我说不出来的奇怪感觉。。。到现在我都不敢去看它，我怕自己会吐。。。"他阴沉地嘟哝着。

戈博微微一笑，"正常，"他尽量故作轻松的说道，"谁都不会天生习惯自己身上少点东西的。。。你应该瞧瞧我刚刚丢掉右脚时候的样子。。。"他指了指自己的右脚，或者是它原来的位置，现在已经被一节金属假肢代替，套上靴子和裤子之后还真不容易看出来。"你不知道当年在巴格达我究竟是怎么笨手笨脚地踩上那些该死的伊拉克佬安放的土制地雷。。。"

"戈博，这个故事你已经讲了不止一百遍了。"

"啊？是吗？那你肯定不知道我是怎么在阿拉斯加钓鱼的时候被一头傻棕熊咬掉了左手。。。"

"这个故事我也听过不下五十遍了。。。"希卡普有些无奈地打断了他的话，但是面色稍稍缓和了些。"戈博，我知道你是想宽我的心，但是抱歉，我现在真不觉得它们有多好笑，尤其是。。。尤其是我现在这个样子。。。"他呻吟了一声，低头把脸埋在自己的双手间。"要是我也能像你一样心态这么好就好了。。。"

戈博怜悯地看着面前这个孩子，走到他的身边坐在了床上，把仅存的一只大手搭在希卡普的肩膀上。"这需要时间，小子。"他低声说道。"当年我在伊拉克被炸断腿的时候，我一开始想我这辈子算完了，但是后来在医院里，看见他们把没有气的战友们抬进去抬出来，我就告诉自己至少我还有条小命。。。有时候你只能抓住自己还剩下的那些，这永远比失去一切强。"

希卡普没有吭声，但点了点头。相比于别人那些苍白无力的安慰，和他一样残废的戈博的话语更有说服力。何况这个他一直敬爱如叔父的男人一直有能让他宽心的神奇本领。"现在去找件体面点的衣服穿上，再好好梳洗一下刮刮胡子，我是不会带你这个样子出门的。"

"戈博，我说了我不想。。。"

对方瞪大了蓝色的眼珠，"为什么不想？难道你就想在这乱得像猪圈的房间地蹲到死？"他的斥责虽然难听，但并不严厉。"没有人会嘲笑你的，希卡普。到场的都是或多或少有些身体缺陷的人。。。如果正常人里面有人会看不起你的话，至少他们不会。"戈博又换了一副温和点的口吻劝导着，"希卡普，你才只有二十岁，前面的日子还多的是，你是不可能永远躲着不见人的。何况这个聚会，本身就是为你我这样的残疾人之间相互交流相互支持而举办的。与其自己一个人冻死，不如大家挤在一起取暖舒服的多。。。"

相同的道理，父亲也对他讲过不少，但是他一点都没听进去，然而戈博却是另一码事了。作为一个年纪轻轻就失去了右脚，之后又失去了左手的人，戈博的处境可要比他悲惨的多。既然他说有好处，那想必是有道理的。沉默了片刻他点了点头。"我需要把无牙的食盆装满，它还没吃早饭呢。。。"

"喵。"床上蹲着的黑猫叫了一声表示赞同。

"行嘞，我去办这事，你自己好好打扮打扮，有什么需要我搭把手的就喊一声。"

希卡普被戈博抱进了他的悍马车的后座，并小心地用安全带把他固定好，自己钻进了驾驶座。"别担心小子，我车技是一流的，没什么会伤到我们。"他从后视镜瞥见了希卡普那苍白的脸色和眼中有些惊恐的神色，连忙开口安慰了一句。

希卡普没有吭声，只是咬紧了自己的嘴唇，尽力压制住自己嗵嗵的心跳。在平常人眼中再也不平常的坐车，在他眼中却像上刑场一样。

然而仅仅一个月前，他也和其他和他同龄的小伙子一样，意气风发，天不怕地不怕。那天他坐在自己母亲沃尔卡的宝马车的后座上，母亲开车载着他从机场驶向他们在博克市郊区的家。沃尔卡是一家跨国企业的高管，平日里出差是家常便饭的事情。这次她出差归来，希卡普开车去机场接自己的母亲，返程的时候沃尔卡提出由她来开车，母子两人一路上有说有笑，谈着些沃尔卡出差期间博克发生的趣闻。

事情是怎么发生的，希卡普自己都记不太清楚。他只记得母亲话说到一半突然尖叫一声，然后他就从后座向前飞了出去，尽管有安全带的保护，但是他还是一脑袋撞到了前座上，一下子失去了知觉。

一辆无视信号灯横冲直撞的面包车猛地撞上了希卡普母子的车，剧烈的撞击让两辆车都变了形，一起滑出去十几米才停了下来。沃尔卡前座的安全气囊及时弹出保住了她的一条性命，但是希卡普却一头撞在了驾驶座上昏了过去。

当他再次恢复神智的时候，一阵撕心裂肺的剧痛从他的左腿上传来。剧烈的疼痛让他忍不住痛苦地叫了起来。他低头一看，不禁恐怖地又叫出声来。只见他的左腿卡在了驾驶座下方，虽然看不见伤口，但是一滩正在迅速扩大的血泊明白无误地告诉了他发生了些什么。

听见儿子的那声惨叫，惊魂未定的沃尔卡立刻警觉了起来。"希卡普！"她叫道，"你受伤了么？"她挣扎着推开已经变形的车门，从气囊中钻了出来，奔到车子的后门。一看见从车门里渗出来的滴滴鲜血立马被吓傻在了当场。"希卡普！希卡普！你怎么了？"她惊惶地叫着，试着拉开车门却打不开。"来人啊！救人啊！"她绝望地环视四周叫道，一眼瞥见那个肇事的五大三粗的司机正挣扎着从他的面包车的驾驶座里钻出来，他似乎也毫发无损，似乎正要溜之大吉。"喂！你站住！"沃尔卡见状怒火中烧，连忙三步并作两步冲到他的面前揪住了他的袖子。"你还想走？我的儿子受伤了！赶紧帮我把他。。。"

她话还没说完，对方却挣脱了她，随后把一只手伸向后裤袋，掏出来的却是一把雪亮的手枪，并把黑洞洞的枪口对准了沃尔卡的胸膛。。。

剧痛中神志恍惚的希卡普只记得听见四声炸雷般的枪响，随后便是周围人群失控的尖叫和远处想起的警笛。他最后的记忆便定格在了这里。当他再次从昏迷中醒来之时，已经是两个星期以后的事情了。

肇事的司机在残忍地枪杀了沃尔卡之后便匆忙逃得无影无踪。警方在肇事面包车的后备箱里搜出了五十公斤的海洛因，以及藏匿着的枪支弹药等走私军火。毫无疑问罪犯是个大毒枭，在出了车祸之后害怕暴露身份才将沃尔卡杀人灭口。救护车到来之时沃尔卡早已经没了呼吸。而两个消防员费了九牛二虎之力才把后车门撬开。然而他们却无法把希卡普那卡在驾驶座下方的左腿拔出来，眼看着他就要因失血休克而死，医护人员不得不选择将他的左脚截肢。。。

这些细节都是在他苏醒之后父亲告诉他的。在痛失爱妻，又差点痛失爱子之后，身为博克市的警察局长的史图依克·哈道克立马调动全部人马追捕凶手。经过目击者证明和现场排查，警方已经断定罪犯正是博克地区最大的毒枭和军火走私犯头目德雷格，多年来一直是本地治安的一大恶疾。但他诡计多端又心狠手辣，这么多年来警方当局一直无法将他绳之以法。这次依旧是如此。在杀害了沃尔卡之后，德雷格仿佛就像人间蒸发了一样。无论复仇心切的史图依克用尽一切手段都无法将他捉拿归案。

德雷格这个杀人犯销声匿迹了，却留下了哈道克一家人支离破碎，死生两隔。史图依克像个疯子一样一心扑在工作上，除了抽出点时间去看望自己大难不死的儿子之外几乎整体都在追查德雷格的下落。他那一向引以为豪的红褐色络腮胡子在这短短一个月的时间内变得斑白了许多，人也似乎老了十岁，原本就有些暴躁的脾气变得更加捉摸不定难以控制。

而沉浸在丧母之痛中的希卡普，同时也不得不面对自己落得终身残废的下场。在这场横祸之前，他有着美满和谐的家庭，自己在博克最好的大学攻读工程专业，聪明勤奋的他一直名列前茅，被教授们看做是大学里最有前途的学生之一。然而现在。。。面对着他那残废的躯体，他那面目全非的生活，他简直不知道该如何活下去。

出院之后，他把自己锁在自己的房间里，每天在适应着伤残的身体的同时，还要忍受着脑海里那些可怕的记忆的折磨。原本性格腼腆善良的他变得阴郁，易怒，神经兮兮，时常因为一些不相关的事情而受到刺激变得歇斯底里。而试图帮助儿子的史图依克却束手无策，他本是个不善言辞的父亲，又何况这些日子里为了追查德雷格，他自己也已经被搞得神经紧张，脾气像火药桶似的说爆就爆，再碰上不省油的希卡普，原本应该相依为命的父子二人却因为种种小事擦枪走火争吵了好几回，弄得两人都感到心痛不已。看见自己的儿子无可挽回地抑郁沉沦下去，史图依克几乎要丧失了活下去的希望。

直到有一天，他难得和自己从小一起长大的伙伴戈博·贝尔池一起喝得烂醉，心如死灰的史图依克把自己心中全部的苦恼都一股脑地倒给了自己的这位异姓兄弟。戈博在年轻的时候加入了美国陆军，在海湾战争之中被地雷炸断了左脚而退伍，之后又在阿拉斯加钓鱼的时候被一只棕熊袭击，虽然他成功地打死了野兽，但却付出了他的左手的代价。两次大难不死的戈博现在在博克开了一爿小小的五金店，而爱好捣鼓各种小发明的希卡普从小就经常到他那里去帮忙，一老一少已经成了忘年之交。

在听到自己视若己出的希卡普的情况之后，拖着残废之躯挣扎了快三十年的戈博出了个主意：博克的教区教会创办了一个残疾人协会，专门为本地的残疾人服务，帮助他们解决生活困难，走出心理阴影，重新融入社会。除却各种救济外，协会每月还会举办一次残疾人聚会，让成员们之间通过交流来建立友谊，相互支持鼓励。戈博在刚刚伤残退伍之后也加入了这个协会。感同身受的他深知重新建立信心，找回心灵上的归属感对于希卡普这样的刚刚残疾的年轻人来说是多么重要。因此，他今天才来造访哈道克家，试着把他的"学徒"从那即将吞噬他的绝望中拖出来。

戈博推着希卡普的轮椅，走进了博克教堂里面的一间小房间。一路上希卡普都低着头，拒绝和周围的人进行眼神交流。他能明显地感到别人的目光落在他的身上，就像激光一样似乎灼烧着他的皮肤。他不用看就能感觉到他们心里在想着什么，即使是最善意的怜悯，也让他感觉到一股难以抑制的自卑与无助感，让他恨不得找个地缝钻进去。

当轮椅停下来的时候。他下意识地抬头环视四周。房间中央用椅子围成了一个圈，坐着形形色色的各色人等，每个人都有着或多或少的身体缺陷，其中不乏和他与戈博一样失去肢体的人，有几个人双手正以惊人的速度打着各种手语，快得让希卡普眼花缭乱，同时让他的心里也像掉进冰窟窿里面一样似的。

看来，我和他们一样，都是这个世界上最可怜的人，除了接受别人的怜悯和挤在一起取暖之外，干不了别的什么。他心灰意冷地想到。

"好了，既然我们人都齐了，那我们就开始吧。"说话的是一个半身不遂，瘫坐在轮椅上的面目慈祥的老牧师。"欢迎大家来到我们的聚会。希望大家能在这次聚会中畅所欲言，说出自己遇到的问题让大家一起帮助排忧解难。我们大可不必为自己的缺陷而自卑。别忘了有这么一句话，每个人都是一个苹果，缺陷只不过是上帝因为太喜爱而多咬了一口。"听到他的打趣大家都会心地笑了起来。"我看到这次有几个新面孔加入我们，那么大家就先各自做一下自我介绍吧。亚丝翠，从你开始。"

希卡普这才注意到坐在他身边的一个年轻姑娘。她一直沉静地坐在一旁，相比于其他窃窃私语的人来说并不引人注目。她二十出头的年纪，一头浓密的金发编成一条粗粗的麻花辫斜搭在肩头。圆圆的脸蛋上带着玫瑰色的健康红晕，小巧的嘴唇和精致的鼻子让她看起来十分俏丽可人，再加上纤柔的腰肢和灵活的身材，可以说是相当夺人眼球的一位美貌佳人。一时间希卡普看不出像她这样的漂亮姑娘为什么会和他们这样的可怜人为伍，但是瞥见她脸上戴着的墨镜，一动不动的注视，以及她一只手牵着，此刻正卧在她脚边卧着的一只安静乖巧，精明干练的金色长毛狗，明白无误地告诉了他原因。

他不禁由衷地感到一阵疼惜和同情。

所谓悲剧，莫过于把最美好的事物毁在你的面前。上帝究竟是何等的无情，竟会让这么一个可爱的姑娘永远坠入黑暗？

"大家好，我叫亚丝翠·贺芙森，今天二十岁。"被点名的姑娘开了腔，声音甜美而自信，丝毫看不出来有什么正在烦扰着她的苦痛。"十六岁的时候因为一场雷电事故让我双目失明。现在我在盲校就读心理学和教育学，希望以后能成为盲校的老师帮助那些和我一样失明的人。"

一个内心和外貌一样美丽的姑娘，希卡普心里想到。他开始想象盲人的世界，越想越觉得无尽的黑暗是不可想象同时也不可忍受的。如果要他做出选择的话，他宁愿失去两只脚，也不愿意失去两只眼睛。想着想着，他便愈加对这个姑娘萌生出好感与敬意。

大家一个个地开始介绍起自己的经历。各种各样的离奇故事让人唏嘘，也让希卡普感到了自己不是一个人挣扎在残疾的绝境中。戈博的传奇故事和他各种的添油加醋不止一次地让大家哄堂大笑，甚至连希卡普听到他那些老掉牙的笑话都不禁露出了一丝久违的微笑。或许戈博是对的，这里的确能让他感到一丝久违的温暖。

然而终于轮到他，大家的目光都集中在他身上时，他却感到有些不自在。犹豫半天他还是试探性地开了口。"我叫希卡普·哈道克。。。"这个名字甫一出口，他听见大家都倒抽了一口冷气。哈道克家的惨案是最近博克地区最大的新闻，似乎不用他再多解释大家就都知道了他的故事。"一个月前的一场车祸夺去了我的左脚，还夺去了我的。。。我的。。。"他的喉头一哽，感觉自己说不出话来，眼角也一阵发酸。即使这场惨剧过去了一个月，而他似乎连亲口提及的勇气都没有。

突然，他感到一只手搭在了他的胳膊上，又迅速沿着胳膊向下摸去，握住了他放在膝头上的手。他扭过头来，看见亚丝翠·贺芙森已经转向了他。尽管他知道她根本看不见他，但是他依旧似乎能感受到她那温柔的目光。而她脸上的关切与同情却是确凿无疑的。"你不用说下去了，希卡普，"她柔声开口道。"我们都听说过你们家的不幸，相信公正的上帝一定会将德雷格绳之以法，为你和你的母亲报仇。不过希卡普，逝者长眠，生者还要继续赶路。在这里我们大家都会帮助你度过这段磨难的。"

她的话每个音节都清晰地落入他的耳骨，在他的心头激起万点涟漪。他的手还被她握在手心里，那温热柔软的触感仿佛正将一股力量源源不断地注入他的身体，让他那已经因绝望和悲痛而干涸的灵魂为之一震。他望着亚丝翠的脸，轻轻点了头，随即便暗骂自己的愚蠢。"谢谢你，贺芙森小姐。"

对方莞尔一笑，"叫我亚丝翠就好。"

"怎么样？我说这会对你有好处吧？"在回去的路上，戈博对坐在后排的希卡普打趣道。从后视镜里他明显地看出希卡普的心情比来时好了许多，或许这还是那场悲剧之后他过的最愉快的一天。

"你是对的，戈博。"希卡普答道，"下次聚会是什么时候？"

戈博一愣，继而爆发出一阵爽朗的大笑。"哈哈哈。。。之前是谁死活都不愿意出门，现在却已经惦记着下一次是什么时候了？"他打趣道，"该不会是漂亮的贺芙森小姐把你迷住了吧？"

希卡普感到自己的脸上一阵绯红，"没有！"他矢口否认道，"得了吧小子，就算真是又怎么样？话又说回来，她可不是个普通的姑娘。。。"

"你对她有了解么？"希卡普问道，急于岔开话题，"唔。。。她在这里有段日子了。在失明前原本就是一朵鲜花，天生丽质，聪颖过人，高中时是拉拉队长和体操运动员，追求她的小伙子够组成一个连了，只可惜。。。唉，"戈博惋惜地摇了摇头，叹了口气，"命运无常啊，这么一个天使般的女孩子，就这么被毁了。"

"她现在依旧是个天使，"希卡普若有所思地喃喃道，"只不过是个折翼的天使罢了。"


	2. 第二章

**第二章**

" **哈道克先生，请您再坚持一会。。。"**

 **希卡普在急促的喘息中勉强发出一声短暂而生硬的咕哝。大颗大颗的汗珠从他额上滚落，顺着他因用尽全力而僵硬抽搐的脸颊一路淌进领口。他已经感觉不到支撑着自己的那条独腿传来的任何感觉。酸胀，抽搐乃至疼痛已经渐渐转为了麻木。他感到它随时有可能垮下去，或是在自己的体重下变成碎片。**

 **他从未想到过用一只脚站立是一件如此折磨的事情。在他失去左腿之前，他从未想到过站立与行走这样本能般轻而易举的事情竟是人体工程学上精密而复杂的奇迹，而现在对他来说是几乎无法逾越的鸿沟。他本想放弃，但是他身后的康复教练坚持说如果他坚持一直坐在轮椅上，长期下来他的右腿会因为缺乏锻炼和压迫而萎缩。这可怕的后果迫使他不得不接受这种常人难以想象的艰辛锻炼。**

 **他感到自己的身子晃得厉害，身后咫尺之遥的轮椅显得越来越诱人而不可抗拒。他只要让右腿的肌肉一松，膝盖一软，就可以顺势向后倒进它那温柔的怀抱，结束现在他遭受的折磨。虽然自从苏醒以来，他一直痛恨这张将他钉在上面的轮椅，但是现在它就像磁石一样吸引着他，而他根本没有想到抗拒。。。**

 **他听见自己发出一声压抑，痛苦而愤怒的尖叫，整个身子也像泄了气一样瘫倒在身后的轮椅中。有一分钟的时间他只有喘着粗气的功夫，感觉自己右腿中绷紧的肌肉渐渐放松下来，疼痛和压迫感也在减轻，一时间让他有种享受般的快感。他抓起搭在把手上的一块毛巾，使劲擦了擦脸上脖子上的汗珠，长长地出了口气，一抬头对上了教练那有些失望的灰色眼珠。**

" **哈道克先生。。。"**

" **够了！我受够了！"他几乎是脱口喊叫了出来，看见教练脸上的愕然才意识到自己的失态。"抱歉，教练，我不是。。。"他低下头，双手下意识地伸进自己乱糟糟的褐色头发中漫无目的地抓挠着。"我。。。我实在是坚持不住了。。。抱歉"**

" **没有关系，"他听着教练的职业性安慰，"这毕竟是你的第一次创后康复训练，以后就不会这么困难了。"她看了一眼自己的手表，"鉴于你的身心状态，我们今天就到这里吧。两天后星期三，同一时间同一地点我们继续。"**

 **希卡普木然地转动着轮椅，缓缓驶过通向盥洗室的过道。就像他出院后在公共场所常做的一样，他下意识地在男盥洗室门口停住了轮椅，而片刻之后才意识到旁边那扇表明着"无障碍"的门才是自己应该去的地方。**

 **他暗自庆幸自己还是听从了戈博的劝告，随身带来了毛巾，换洗衬衫那种只有在健身房进行剧烈运动才需要的物什。而戈博却没有告诉他这听起来简单轻松的康复训练会令他如此精疲力尽，如果他事先知道如此，恐怕是死也不会离开自己卧室那个容他消极避世的茧的。**

 **希卡普脱下自己被汗水浸透的** **T** **恤，俯身在洗手池前打开水龙头，任凭冰凉的水流浇在自己头顶，将他的燥热与怒意冲的干干净净。而当他的心跳渐渐平复下来，抬头望向镜子中那落汤鸡模样的自己时，一阵无法抑制的痛苦与绝望很快又占据了他的心房。**

 **希卡普** **·** **哈道克，你现在就是废人一个。他在心里酸涩地自嘲道。他开始为自己方才的失控感到羞愧。这已经不是他第一次在陌生人面前不可抑制地发作，并饱尝那些投来的唏嘘而鄙夷的目光了。虽然他原本脾气温和为人谦逊，但是现在那可怕的创伤不仅残害了他的肉体，而且令他更加恐惧的是，开始渐渐扭曲他的心灵。他竭力地想要忘掉，却又被现实一次次无情地提醒。他拼尽全力想证明和以前并无二致，但是肢体的伤残却每每让他以痛苦与失望告终。他的目力所及之处无不令他想起他所失去的一切，他的左脚，他的学业，他的前途，他的母亲。。。**

 **他多么希望这一切都是一场噩梦，只等他突然惊醒，回到之前那个完美无缺的世界。而事实上他现在却不得不求助于安眠药才能得到灵魂片刻的平静。而或许是害怕儿子自寻短见，史图依克发觉之后便立马将药瓶从他身边夺走，随之而来的又是一场难以避免的争吵。害怕希卡普自己一个人躲在家里会干些什么蠢事，此后史图依克便想方设法地给他安排了各种活动，以便在自己工作的时候有旁人帮他注意着希卡普的一举一动，甚至不惜花上一大笔钱送他来这家戈博推荐的，专门为残疾人提供康复训练服务的健身中心。**

 **待他将自己擦洗干净，换上了干净的衣物之后，希卡普这才离开了盥洗室，漫无目的地驶入了公共健身区域。现在才下午三点一刻，史图依克在两点开车将他送到这里后就赶回警察局了，但是在四点的时候戈博会开车将他接回家。由于方才的闹剧，他的康复训练提前告一段落，面对这突然多出来的近一个钟头的空闲时间他一时有点无所适从，好在这间装设着落地窗，采光良好，温度适宜的公共区域并不令人讨厌。他能看到除却正常人，还有几个跟他一样肢体残缺的客户在使用着各种健身器械，这让他心里稍微放松了一些，至少在这里他不会成为别人目光的焦点和怜悯的对象。**

 **他一眼瞥见了坐落在房间一角的一个小吧台，低矮的柜台显然是为他这种轮椅用户专门设计，冰柜的玻璃柜门后面各种花花绿绿的运动饮料相当夺人眼球。这时他才意识到自己的喉咙有些发干。**

" **下午好！"吧台后面坐着的女服务生见他的轮椅驶来连忙热情地招呼道，"想喝点什么呢？"**

" **额。。。"希卡普沉吟了一下，打量着价目表，"一杯苏打水就好。"他本不是运动饮料的拥趸，一时间各种陌生的名字令他有点无从下手，最后还是选择了他还算比较熟悉的饮品。**

" **柠檬，樱桃还是原味？"**

" **原味。"**

" **请稍等片刻，"服务生从柜台抽屉中取出一个一次性纸杯，正准备走向饮料机，突然停下了脚步，"嗨，风飞！"她招呼道，脸上情不自禁地露出一丝微笑。**

 **希卡普只当是又来了一个客户，但是"风飞"这个绰号般的名字有点太异乎寻常，他扭头看去，发现身后一个人也没有，只有一只金毛犬吐着舌头向着柜台走来，它走到希卡普身边的矮柜台前面站起身来，前爪搭在柜台上，任由走上前来的服务生爱抚着它的脑袋。**

" **还是老样子？"服务生对这只温顺的狗显然相当熟悉。她拿起了希卡普的纸杯，满满接了一杯苏打水，又顺手打开了冰柜，拿出了一瓶绿色的奇异果味饮料。风飞耐心地趴在柜台上等着，轻轻地摇着尾巴。希卡普目不转睛地盯着这只安静的大狗，它看起来有点眼熟。。。**

" **两美元，先生。"服务生将苏打水放在希卡普面前的柜台上，转移了他的注意力。他连忙从钱包里掏出信用卡递了过去。服务生接过卡，随后令他惊奇的是，熟练地将手伸到金毛犬项圈下面挂在的一个小包中，又取出了一张信用卡。她熟练地刷卡结算后，将卡重新放回风飞的小包里，又摸了摸它的头。狗轻轻叼起饮料瓶，从柜台上跳了下来，轻轻摇着尾巴小跑着离开了房间。**

" **先生，您的卡，"希卡普还兀自望着那只金毛犬的背影出神，在服务生的提醒下这才醒转过来。"哦，谢谢！"他接过了自己的信用卡。"刚才那只狗可真聪明。。。你跟它很熟？"他拿起自己的苏打抿了一口，装作漫不经心地问了一句。**

" **风飞？当然。它的主人是我们这里的老主顾了，她在这里健身的时候有时候就让它来替自己买饮料，这世界上没有比它更聪明更听话的导盲犬了。。。"**

" **导盲犬？"听到这里希卡普心里已经有了答案，但是还是装作不知情地应着。**

 **在那位热情—也可以说是饶舌—的服务生的指引下，希卡普不费吹灰之力就找到了风飞和它的主人惯常呆的地方。那只温顺机灵的金毛犬正趴在它的主人正在使用的跑步机的一旁，当听到希卡普的轮椅渐渐靠近时它竖起耳朵抬起头来望着他。虽然它并没有吠叫，也没有表现出什么敌意，但一望便知它是不会轻易让陌生人靠近它的女主人的。见此情形，希卡普知趣地停下了轮椅。**

 **然而这个距离就足以让他仔细欣赏跑步机上那个姑娘的绰约风姿了。**

 **此时的亚丝翠** **·** **贺芙森小姐和他周末时见到的那个善解人意的文静姑娘相比，已经是另一番风情。她一身蓝色的紧身健身服，勾勒出她窈窕的体态的同时，又毫无保留地展现出她那白皙纤细，又灵活结实的臂膊与双腿。眼前的墨镜已经摘去，取而代之的是一条浅褐色的运动头带蒙在双眼上。唯一不变的是她那一头金色秀发扎成的一根粗粗的麻花辫，正垂在脑后随着她的每一步轻轻左右摇晃着。她不快不慢地在跑步机上奔跑着，灵动的身姿构成了一道亮丽的风景线。倘若不是和她有一面之缘，希卡普根本想象不出她会是一个双目失明达四年之久的残疾人。**

 **而这，恰恰让亚丝翠在他眼中更加光彩照人，美得令他窒息，令他赞叹，令他肃然起敬。**

 **希卡普默默地坐在一旁，无意打搅他面前正在奔跑的姑娘。在她面前他感到自己显得如此渺小，尤其是想到自己方才自暴自弃的那一出，更是令他感到面红耳赤羞的无地自容，真恨不得找一条地缝钻进去，就好像自己不配和她一起站在同一片土地上似的。而在羞惭的同时，他又感到一种催人奋进的力量在他胸中涌动，一种愿意追随她的脚步，一直跑到哪怕天涯海角的冲动。**

 **她并不完美，但是她的残缺却使她更加无瑕。她就像一缕阳光，而且总是在他的生活最黑暗，最绝望，最无助的关头照进他的心房，让他在坠入深渊的边缘上悬崖勒马。正像他初见她的那一天说的一样，她是天使，是折翼的天使。**

 **他没有进一步的动作，一直忠心耿耿守在亚丝翠脚旁的风飞在盯着他看了一会后，也似乎确认了他对它和它的女主人没有什么恶意，便又趴下身去。一人一狗似乎已经达成了默契，一起共同默默地守护着那位兀自依旧奔跑的盲姑娘。**

 **他听见亚丝翠长长出了一口气，按下了跑步机上的暂停键。皮带的速度渐渐慢下来，亚丝翠拿起搭在把手上的一块毛钱，轻轻拭去额前的汗珠，随后又拿起一旁风飞刚刚买来的饮料，拧开瓶盖抿了一口，发出了一声满意的叹息。风飞这时站起身来跳到跑步机上，站起身来想扑到亚丝翠的怀里，姑娘的嘴角不由得绽出一丝微笑，蹲下身来搂住了风飞的脖子，并爱抚着它的头。"谢谢你买的饮料，姑娘。你永远是最棒的。"风飞摇着尾巴轻声"呜呜"地咕哝着，舔了舔亚丝翠的脸颊，逗得她发出一串开怀的笑声。**

 **有那么一瞬间，希卡普甚至有些嫉妒那只金毛犬。**

 **似乎感应到了他心中的想法，风飞从亚丝翠的怀里钻了出来，向着希卡普坐着的方向走了两步坐了下来，发出两声轻轻的低吠。"怎么了风飞？"亚丝翠问了一句，听到风飞的叫声立即会意。"是谁在那里？"她提高了嗓门问道，转向了希卡普的方向。**

" **额。。。贺芙森小姐？"希卡普感觉是时候表明自己的存在了。虽然他还没给自己的"偷窥"行为找到合适的借口，但是既然风飞已经将他暴露，他只有大着胆子应了一声。**

 **亚丝翠微微歪了歪头想了片刻，"哈道克先生？希卡普？"**

" **正是！"见她准确地说出自己的名字，希卡普吃了一惊，"不过你是怎么。。。"他脱口而出，但是话已出口就恨不得把自己的舌头咬下来。他很清楚换做自己，也不会喜欢别人对自己的基本生活能力发出任何质疑的声音。**

" **怎么不用看就认得出你是吧？"亚丝翠微微一笑，弯腰给风飞的项圈系上一根皮带。"这些年我早已练出了听声辨人的能力，更何况，"她站起身来，让风飞领着她走到他的面前。"你的声音很有特色，即便是只有一面之缘我也认得。"她向他伸出手去，"很高兴在这里见到你。"**

" **我也是。"他轻轻握住了她伸来的纤纤素手，停了两秒才有点依依不舍的松开。**

" **你是怎么找到我的？"她摘下了蒙在眼上的头带，从口袋里掏出了墨镜。仅仅几秒钟的时间足以使他看见她那闭着的双眸，在令他心里一阵揪心的同时痴痴地想着倘若这双眸子睁开时是多么光彩照人。**

" **我在饮料吧台看见了风飞。"**

" **看样子是顺着风飞摸到了我这里是吧？"她微笑着弯腰挠了挠风飞的头。"你在这坐着有一会了么？"**

" **是。。。是的。"希卡普不禁脸上一阵绯红，好在面前的姑娘看不见他的窘态。**

" **看样子风飞很喜欢你呢，它一般不会允许陌生人在我身边停留过久，也许是因为上周末它在教堂见过你的缘故。风飞，这位是希卡普，你们互相认识一下吧。"风飞闻言凑了上来，把前爪搭在了希卡普的膝盖上，友好地在他身上闻闻蹭蹭。希卡普不禁莞尔，抬起手来爱抚着金毛犬的脑袋。**

" **风飞现在是我最好的朋友了。"亚丝翠微笑着说道，"我根本无法想象没有它的日子。一旦你赢得了它的信任和忠心，它便会永远守护在你的身边。你有宠物吗？"**

" **有，我有一只猫，叫无牙。。。"**

" **无牙？好奇怪的名字。。。"**

" **是的，它原本是一只受过虐待被遗弃的流浪猫。。。"谈起这段奇缘希卡普有点不好意思地抬起手挠了挠后脖颈。"当我发现它的时候，它骨瘦如柴，遍体鳞伤，嘴里的牙也被打掉了。我带它去看了兽医，等它康复之后收养了它，不过这个名字就一直用了下来。。。"**

" **你真是个好人。。。"听到亚丝翠的衷心夸赞他的脸红的更厉害了，"不足挂齿。。。"他连忙岔开了话题，"那么，风飞呢？这也是个不寻常的名字。"**

" **唔，我在失明后不久去领养一只导盲犬，由于我看不见它，工作人员就向我描绘它的模样，其中提到它跑的特别快，就像一阵金色的旋风在贴着地皮飞舞。。。"**

" **我明白了。"希卡普会心一笑，"以后有机会可以让无牙和风飞互相认识一下，如果风飞不讨厌猫的话。。。""它才不呢，它巴不得有一个玩伴呢，是不是姑娘？"风飞发出一声赞同的低吠。"这里不适合说话，我知道门口旁边有家不错的小咖啡馆，你喜欢咖啡吗？如果你下午没有别的安排的话。。。"**

 **希卡普嘴角露出一丝微笑，"我有整个下午的时间挥霍，请带路吧，** **milady** **。"**

" **我想，你是来这里做康复训练的吧？"**

 **他们两人坐在临街的一张小桌子旁，风飞卧在他们脚下打盹，咖啡馆的营业员已经是亚丝翠的熟人了，看见他们的情况便主动提供帮他们把咖啡送到桌上。亚丝翠搅拌着自己的那杯拿铁，深深地吸了口醇厚香气的氤氲。**

" **嗯，是的。。。"想到自己的康复训练，希卡普的脸色微微阴沉了下来。但是没有说什么，他看不见正对面的亚丝翠的墨镜后的眼睛，虽然他心知肚明她根本看不见他，但是他总有种预感，好像面前这个姑娘能够洞悉他心中的一切秘密，哪怕是那些最黑暗的，最难以启齿的秘密。。。**

" **听你的口气，你的训练不那么令人满意，想聊聊么？"果不其然，希卡普故作无奈地两手一摊。"亚丝翠，你好像我肚里的蛔虫一样。。。你这次又是怎么知道。。。？"**

" **多谢夸奖，"听到他的打趣，年轻姑娘不禁莞尔。"你应该还记得我在教堂的互助会做自我介绍的时候提到过我现在在盲校进修心理学，现在我不仅能够听声辨人，还能通过你说话的语气揣测你的心情之类的。"她伸出手来，向前摸索着，轻轻握住了希卡普的手。"你不会介意我下意识地把你当做分析对象了吧？我只是想说，希卡普。。。我也经历过这一切，你所遭遇的困境我都感同身受，我只是想帮助你，不想让你走我之前走过的弯路。。。"**

 **希卡普叹了一口气。亚丝翠温热的手指还搭在他的手背上，令他根本无法对她再有任何隐瞒的念头。他简短地讲了讲自己康复训练的过程，不过对自己最后的歇斯底里用了点春秋笔法。谁都不想在令人心动的姑娘面前留下坏印象，不是吗？**

" **我小时候练过芭蕾，所以我能理解你说的单脚站立的疼痛，那时候每天感觉脚都要断掉了似的。。。"沉默了片刻亚丝翠开口到，手指有点漫不经心地轻抚着希卡普的手背。"在我康复训练的时候，我必须学会如何在一片黑暗中行走，用听觉触觉感知周围的物体，避开脚下可能的绊脚石。。。我摔过无数次跤，手指无数次被划破。即便在领养了风飞之后，我还要花上几个月的时间和它磨合，熟悉它的一举一动的含义，又是无数次的摔跤。。。"**

 **她说的轻描淡写，但是联想到方才自己训练时所受的煎熬，他不禁浑身打了个冷战，手指无意识之中轻轻反握住了亚丝翠的手指。**

" **希卡普，我们不能扭转乾坤，回到我们还健全的时光。我们需要适应这一切，对我而言是无尽的黑暗，对你来说则是空荡荡的裤腿。我挺了过来，我希望你也能。"**

" **我能。。。我只是。。。"**

" **只是什么？"**

 **希卡普深吸一口气，知道最难的部分来了。他完全可以找个借口推辞，不去透露这些心底最黑暗最羞耻的秘密。通情达理如亚丝翠一定会理解的。但是当他还握着她的手，望着她那关切，认真而专注的面容，他便无法抑制住他那心底压抑许久的想倾诉，想发泄，想寻求安慰的冲动。**

 **沃尔卡已经不在人世，史图依克虽然是他唯一的至亲，但是他那顽固的性格决定了他不是一个好的倾听者，而且他本人也很难理解肉体残缺的痛苦。戈博虽然是他的忘年交，同样丢掉了一条腿，但毕竟也是年近半百，很难理解一个花季少年心中的难言情愫。**

 **只有亚丝翠。。。和她年龄相仿，同病相怜，又是如此善解人意，乐于助人。她已经向他敞开了心扉，让深陷黑暗的他就像孤舟遇到灯塔，飞蛾遇到烛火一般不顾一切。她就像磁石一样吸引着他，让他根本无法，也无意挣脱。**

 **他需要她。**

" **我。。。我还是无法接受现在这一切。。。"他喉头一哽，但还是艰难地开了腔。"我坐在这里，像个废人一样，连站起身子这种对小孩子来说都轻而易举的事情都办不到。"他自嘲般地笔画了一下自己轮椅中的鱼骨身材，完全忘记了亚丝翠根本无法看见他的动作。"我最难以接受的不是丢掉了一条腿。。。我是说，当我醒来之后，我的腿已经没了。。。而是在此之后所失去的一切。。。我的行动能力，我的学业，我的家庭，我的理想，我所规划的人生。。。我从没感到如此无力如此绝望过，而且清楚地知道无论我怎么努力，我再也不可能变成一个正常人。。。"他极力抑制着自己声音里的恐惧与颤抖，他知道亚丝翠能够听出来，而虽然他极不愿意被她看做一个废物，但是他那渴求安慰与理解的心却迫切到足以战胜一切谨慎与顾虑。**

" **嗨，希卡普。。。"亚丝翠柔声唤着他的名字，双手并用紧握着他的手。"你不能让这可怕的既成事实来定义你自己。你已经失去了很多，你不能让它再夺去你剩下的一切，比如，你真正的自我。。。"**

" **那你说我真正的自我是什么？"**

 **亚丝翠微微一笑，"我不知道，但我愿意帮你重新定义你自己。不过有一点我可以确信，你绝不是你刚才形容自己的那样，一个坐在轮椅里的废物。"**

 **他们俯身相向，低声轻谈，相距已经是不足一英尺。在这一刹那希卡普突然有种不可抑制地想吻她的冲动，事实上在他的意识控制住自己之前，他的头已经下意识地向前靠去。但是最后他还是在暴露自己动作之前极力控制住自己危险的动作。**

 **他们只见过两次。他们还并不算是很熟的朋友，如果他可以称她为朋友的话。在他残疾之后朋友对他来说已经是种奢侈品，他不能如此冒失地毁掉这来之不易的一切。**

" **谢谢你，亚丝翠。。。"这是他唯一能吐出的话，"我很感激。。。"**

" **不用客气，希卡普。"她面带微笑轻声答道，再次开口时脸上微微带了点红晕，"希卡普，我能。。。提一个小要求么？"**

" **当然可以。"希卡普微微有些诧异，这还是他第一次见到她嗫嚅，与她一向的自信性格殊不协调。**

" **我。。。我能摸一摸你的脸么？"**

 **一时间两人的脸都涨得通红。希卡普刚刚平复下来的心跳又无可抑制地飙升起来，差点冲出他的胸腔。他好不容易抑制住自己的冲动，而现在她提出的如此亲昵的要求似乎在故意挑战他的底线。**

" **我是说。。。你知道我是看不见的，所以很多时候我需要用触觉去感知事物的样貌。。。"亚丝翠那通红的脸颊，急促的解释和有些局促不安交织在一起的手指显得分外可爱而令人怜惜。"我很想了解我的每个朋友的相貌，而这是我目前唯一可行的手段。。。当然我知道我有点唐突了，如果你介意的话。。。"**

" **当然不会，"希卡普脱口而出，话一出口便为自己的不假思索感到一阵害臊。"你把我当朋友看，我很感动。。。我也很需要一个像你这样的朋友，亚丝翠。"他连忙补了一句，避免进一步的尴尬。**

 **亚丝翠腼腆地笑了笑，没有说什么。她抬起双手，慢慢向前伸去。希卡普微微向前凑了凑，直到她的手指触及他的面颊，一瞬间犹如烧红的烙铁一样贴在他的脸上，令他的脸红的更厉害了。他任她温软的手指在他的脸上缓缓抚摸着，从脸颊，到嘴唇，下颌，颧骨，眼窝，鼻梁，额头，掠过头皮直到他的脑后。她的手指每触及一处，他就像通了电一般令他一阵哆嗦。他极力抑制住想要拥她入怀的冲动，同时享受着她那令他欲罢不能又几乎发狂的折磨。**

 **当她的手指离开他的脑后时，他油然而生一种强烈的怅然若失之感。**

" **唔，你有很高的鼻梁，突出的颧骨，典型的瓜子脸，眉毛很浓。。。"亚丝翠轻声嘟哝着，"你的头发颜色是？"**

" **褐色。"**

" **瞳色？"**

" **绿色。"**

 **亚丝翠抬起头来，脸上专注的神情似乎在努力在脑海勾勒出他的面庞。"我想我能想象出你的相貌了，"她的脸上依旧挂着娇艳的红晕，轻声呢喃道"我想。。。你还是挺英俊的。"**

 **希卡普的脸已经不能更红了，不过还没等他开口，亚丝翠却又补了一句。"不过你的胡子应该刮一下了，有点扎手呢。"她微嗔道，"还有你的头发应该要好好打理一下，以现在的长度，我想我能在你的后脑勺上编出好几根小辫子呢。"说到这里她嘴角露出一丝调皮的微笑。**

" **悉听遵命，** **milady** **。"他柔声答应道，脸上露出了一个傻乎乎的笑容，倘若亚丝翠能看到，势必又要笑出声来。**

 **随后是一阵略带尴尬的沉默。两人谁都不知道说些什么好，只是静静地坐在原处，保持着这微妙的距离，心里都知道这沉默还是最好赶快过去，但都一时贪恋这份难得的默契，谁都不想主动开口戳破。**

 **而最后打破僵局的，是希卡普的手机。**

" **喂？希卡普？你这小鬼跑到哪里去了？"即便没开免提，戈博的粗嗓门让坐在对面的亚丝翠也能听的清清楚楚。**

 **自从再次遇到亚丝翠之后，希卡普便把戈博要在四点钟来接他的事情忘得干干净净。"抱歉，戈博！你在哪里？我已经出了康复中心，在门口的咖啡馆里面。。。"**

" **咖啡馆？你怎么跑到那里去了？"**

 **希卡普刚准备开口，却一时不知道该如何回答，想到之前戈博对他与亚丝翠打趣，如果他实话实说，指不定又要听见他说些什么风言风语，而且该死的，亚丝翠那脸上略带狡黠的微笑已经表明了她自己是并想给他留点私人空间的。**

 **在他还在张口结舌想着该如何回答戈博时，亚丝翠却一伸手从他手中把手机接了过来。"喂？戈博，我是亚丝翠。我在健身房里遇到了希卡普，就找了个地方坐坐聊会天。"说着她不怀好意地瞄了希卡普一眼。"如果他放了你鸽子可不怪我，他可并没有说你们俩还有约会的事情。"**

 **希卡普两手一摊，做了一个绝望的鬼脸。而亚丝翠根本不用看见他的表情，就已经乐的两靥生花了。**

" **嗨，亚丝翠！很高兴听到你在照顾我们的大宝宝希卡普！但愿他没给你添什么麻烦。。。"**

 **希卡普及时的把手机又抢了回来。"戈博！"他抗议道，"不要瞎说！你的车停在哪里？我现在就过去。。。"**

" **戈博，如果你方便的话，我搭个便车可否？"亚丝翠懒懒地靠在椅背上，对希卡普露出了一个胜利的微笑。**

" **没问题，姑娘！我们门口见！"戈博显然是没有随手挂电话的习惯，因为整个咖啡厅都回响着他那开怀的笑声。**

 **本章结语：有人怀疑过我这篇文是不是要弃坑，这里声明一下这个坑我是不会弃的。当初这篇文的灵感就是来自** **RTTE** **中的** **blindsided** **一集中翠翠失明的一段，考虑到嗝也是带有残疾，便有了这么一段以残疾人之间的恋情与支持为主旨的脑洞。主要剧情已经构思完全，而且是** **HE** **结局。我很珍视这篇文的创作灵感，只要我不退圈，本文不弃，还请大家耐心等待，多多支持。**

 **本篇文的写作难度在于现代** **AU** **中生活化的描绘阐述，由于情节环境不像我之前的创作那样宏大曲折，因此需要写出由平淡出奇崛的效果，对于我来说还是不小的挑战。而且由于我个人无法切身体会到残疾人生活和心理上的困难，因此在进行心理描写时颇感困难。在这里要感谢一部美剧：海豹六队（** **Six** **）第二季第五集中的剧情和台词启发，让我借鉴了不少灵感来描绘希翠之间同病相怜惺惺相惜的情愫。这一章中希翠的部分对话也算是对这部美剧的致敬，同时希望剧中的** **Caulder** **和** **Dawn** **一对有缘人也最后能像希翠一样终成眷属。**


End file.
